For a given input value $n$, the function $g$ outputs a value $m$ to satisfy the following equation. $3m-5n=11$ Write a formula for $g(n)$ in terms of $n$. $g(n)=$
Explanation: $g(n)$ expresses $m$ as a function of $n$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $m$. $ \begin{aligned}3m-5n&=11\\\\ 3m&=5n+11\\\\ m&=\dfrac{5n}{3}+\dfrac{11}{3}\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $m$ as a function of $n$ : $ g(n)=\dfrac{5}{3}n+\dfrac{11}{3}$